The Black River
by Kyshin
Summary: Seto sat next to the Nile River with his feet dangling in the water. He was holding what seemed like a life size doll with spiky multicolored hair. He couldn’t go back to the palace now. What would he say? The prince was dead and he had let it happen…It w


** The Black River…**

**Summary: Seto sat next to the Nile River with his feet dangling in the water. He was holding what seemed like a life size doll with spiky multi-colored hair. He couldn't go back to the palace now. He just couldn't. What would he say? What could he say? The prince was dead and he had let it happen…It was all Seto's fault…**

**Rating: T for TEEN!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**Chapter 1: Dad Would Let Me…**

"No Atemu." Seto folded his arms. "A thousand times, NO."

"Why not?" The young boy whined. "I'm twelve summers old!"

The small priest in training smiled. "Then, act like it."

Atem humped under his breath. "Meanie! Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because your dad put me in charge."

"So?"

"So, I am in charge of your safety and well-being."

"Don't they mean the same thing, Genius?" Atem droned.

Seto sighed and smacked Atem in the back of the head. Atem growled.

"Watch it, Priesty-Boy! That hurt and I thought you were supposed to shelter me from pain. Wasn't that my Father's wish?"

"Yes, but he did say that I was to do whatever I felt appropriate for your attitude. Since you have such a cocky one!"

"And since when do you care?" Atem looked down. "Why does it even matter to you if something bad happens to me…?"

Seto thought for a moment. Atem was right. The prince had been a spoiled and annoying little brat ever since he could talk. He was always getting his way and getting Seto in trouble. But still, they were cousins and Seto was the only one who understood Atem. Sure there was Mahado, but that was different. Right? Mahado was like a best friend to Atem and Seto was like an older and wiser brother.

"The answer is still no, Atem."

"Why!" The boy kicked a stone across the courtyard ground.

"You know that the tides are high and the current is strong at this time of year."

"I'm stronger than any current." Atem whispered.

"I highly doubt that." Seto frowned.

Atem sighed. "Come on Seto! You treat me like I'm five! I'll be Pharaoh soon!"

"So swim to the other side when you're older. You'll be taller and stronger—"

"I am strong." Atem corrected. "I beat up that man all by myself back in the village."

Seto's frown deepened. "True, but—"

"I beat you in arm wrestling AND I tricked Mahado into falling down the steps!"

Seto smiled but turned serious again. "It's too dangerous! I can't even swim it! The current will suck you in and away from shore and then the waves of the river will choke you and pull you down. Don't you get it, Atem? It's not one of your crazy games! The river is not some toy to be played around with!

Atem began to fan himself. "It's hot." He yawned. "I'm bored."

"Well then find something to do."

Atem's eyes brightened and he went sprinting towards the river. Seto grabbed his arm and pulled him back against him.

"W-Woah! Hey!" Atem faced Seto and hissed. "What's the big idea!" He yelled.

"Find something to do OTHER then swim in the Nile like an idiot and drown!" Seto said angrily. "Sometimes you really—"he stopped.

"Really what?"

"Nevermind." Seto pushed Atem to the sandy ground and turned his back to him. "Let's go back to the palace." He glared back at Atem. "NOW!" Atem cursed quietly and stood. 'What the hell is his problem!' He thought to himself. He never got to have any fun. NEVER! Atem walked back into the palace garden and found his close friend Mana.

"Hey Prince!" She hugged the boy. "Seto being a jerk again?"

"Yep." Atem growled. "He still won't let me swim to the other side of the river! He thinks I'm a baby!"

Mana smiled softly. "He's just looking out for you Atem. The river is a very dangerous place if you out past shore. Especially at this time of year."

"It's not that dangerous. I've done scarier things."

"I know but he doesn't want you getting hurt. Neither do I…"

"Well," Atem threw a rock into the royal garden's pond. "It still is not fair."

Mana shook her head and sat next to Atem. "Talk to Seto. Apologize to him."

Atem's eyes grew wide and he snapped his head in Mana's direction. "What for?"

"Atemu…you are so very stubborn."

"I don't need him." He put his bare feet into the cool refreshing pond. "My Dad would let me…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Ok. This sucks I know. But please give it a chance! Tell me how it is!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
